


Dream SMP Oneshots :)

by Spinny360



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, No Romance, No Smut, Other, Prompt Fic, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinny360/pseuds/Spinny360
Summary: This will be a Dream SMP prompt-based fic, so feel free to hop on and give me a request for story-based ideas./No Smut//No ships//If  your request is based on two characters and their relationship, I will only go as far as to write platonic fluff//Lore and story-based Requests :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Collections: Dream SMP Prompt Books, dream smp





	Dream SMP Oneshots :)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a good idea since I'm really into dream SMP stuff right now. This will be The space where you can read over my rules and make requests :).

Hi! I'm Spins and this is my Dream SMP prompt fic. Below this point, you will see my rules and regulations. Please read these rules before you make a fic prompt/ request for me to write. I will not answer your request if they go against my rules. :)

Rules~  
-As you have seen I do not write smut of any kind so there will be 0 smut.   
-I will also not write romantic relationships between characters, if you want me to write about two characters' relationships it will have to be strictly platonic.   
-I will only write about the character versions of these streamers, there can be no irl requests as I'm not comfortable writing that. 

And that's pretty much it! I can't wait to see what interesting concepts you guys come up with, and I promise to get to all requests within a couple of days :).


End file.
